Appreciate What You Have
by You-Know-Why97
Summary: The attack the school never happened. Dimitri dumps Rose after he sleeps with her and she decides to try to get him jealous. Dimitri is a bit OC.
1. Jealousy

**A/N: Hello everyone. This might become more than a one shot, Probably not. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything.**

**Appreciate What You Have**

It's been two weeks since Dimitri and I spent a night in a cabin. We finally let go of what had been holding us back, and truly became one.

It's been one week since my heart was shattered into a million pieces, one week since I let go of all that Dimitri had taught me.

It's been one week since I became Rosemarie Hathaway; completely heart-broken teen, with nothing but pain in her future and past, the badass novice that is unmerciful to her victims.

It takes a lot to admit you have nothing left. It's even harder to not go and stab the living shit out of the person that took the small fragment of what you had left away.

Our practises still took place, we both wanted each other. It was evident; Dimitri claims to only have broken up with me because our relationship was impossible. Nothing is impossible if you wanted it as badly as he claims to have wanted it.

I go through stages in breakups; first is the sadness, second happiness and third anger. I'm on the third stage right now. But I'm not angry at Dimitri, no I'm angry at how badly I was used.

I let myself love him, and even though I've gone through all this pain, I still do. I would die for him. I gave him my virginity! Dimitri said that he still wanted us to be together, after he clears some _things_ up.

What's that meant to mean.

I was getting ready for another practise when a brilliant idea popped into my head.

It was mean and someone would inevitably get hurt, but I was desperate. He said we couldn't be together, well I'm gonna make myself irresistible. And then I'm gonna start dating again. Just to make him want me.

To make things even more diabolical I will date the one person Dimitri hates more than strigoi. Adrian. Oh this is gonna be a big showdown. That sounded weird. But it doesn't matter. Cause it is!

I picked out red trackies and a black sports bra and headed out towards the gym. I walked in and leaning against the wall was none other than Dimitri Belikov.

"Well, what's the hurry? You're on time! For the first time ever." He stated. He looked gorgeous this morning. Hell, he could look gorgeous if he was in a chicken suit. I just walked in a dumped my bag on the floor. He hated when I did that, apparently it showed some sort of disrespect. He started glaring at my bag and then at me, his was of telling me to move it.

His mouth had formed a straight line, he was fighting not to say anthing. He knew that if he did, it would mean his death.

Ever since he dumped me I've been giving him an extremely cold shoulder. And everything I say just rings with double meaning. "What? According to you it's okay to dump things when ever the hell you want." I said in a tone the clearly told him to get straight to business.

His face held an expression that looked like he had just been hit with a baseball bat. "Okay, you're in that mood today. Well just do your runs and _come back_ to spar." He emphasized the come back part.

I ran, he watched. I still ran. I ran until my legs hurt and I felt like hurling my guts up. I ran until I _almost_ forgot that he had broken up with me. Almost.

Once I was done I headed up to the gym. He sat there pretending like he wasn't watching me like I was a prize winning pumpkin. Once he thought I had caught my breath, he approached me.

About two metres away he stopped and crouched into an attacking position. I didn't bother. If a strigoi really was going to attack us we wouldn't have time to get into an attack position.

Today I was going to let him know what I alone can do. What pain he brought upon me. Today my punches were more accurate, my kicks resembled blunt brutality. Today I was going to win. He wouldn't tell me what needs to be improved; he wouldn't give me a Zen lesson. Today he was going to walk away with bruises; they will remind him of the pain he so willingly entered.

And so he did. I didn't even feel tired, that was until he got angry. "What was that? What's happened to you Roza? You are not the woman I fell in love with." He said. Why would he bring that shit up again.

"First of all; that was me when I really want to win. Second of all; do not ever call me Roza! You are my mentor. You said you wanted nothing more. Well now you don't. and last of all; You are not in love with me. You dumped me on my ass! You had sex with me and then left me, like it was a one night sta-" I was cut off by his low hissing voice. It was fully laced with his Russian accent.

"It was not a one night stand. I wanted it more than you could ever imagine. But you and I will _never_ work. I've tried to get a job at the court but they won't let me. They say that to keep you under control when you are guarding Lissa I need to be there. You also know the other reason our relationship will not work, because if we are together then our charge will be in danger!" He said.

"Don't you understand? I'm too far in, It doesn't matter anymore if we are in a relationship. That won't stop me from loving you and jumping in front of you if a strigoi came. It's shameful, I know, but if we were attacked and I had to choose between you and Lissa, It would be you." I finally admitted. It was the truth.

I didn't wait for him to answer, I ran to my room and collapsed on my bed. The relief of no longer having that little secret bottled up was unmaskable.

For the first night in two weeks I dreamt. But even that is no longer a safe place for me. Almost as soon as I began dreaming it was interrupted by non other than Adrian.

My previously happy dream dissolved and I was sitting underneath a tree on campus. The sun was shining and autumn. Leaves blew around in the wind. They all grouped up and from that group out walked Adrian.

"Dramatic entrance, don't ya think?" Adrian asked as he walked closer to me. He sensed my mood when he entered the shadows of the tree of was sitting under. He ignored it though, "Well, it's been a while since I was a guest in your dreams." He said more to himself than to me.

"More like nightmares," I muttered under my breath.

Adrian, no longer being able to ignore my bad attitude inquired "What's up with you?" Like he didn't already know.

"Well for the first time in weeks I'm able to dream, and even that gets stolen away from me!" I was sick of people stealing bits of me away slowly, and now they have finally taken the last bit of peace I can escape to.

"Okay, jeez. Sorry Rose. I will go then." He called me Rose. That significantly rose my mood from angry to just upset.

Adrian sensing my mood change, turned back to me and sat down, "Tell me what's up." He said in a kind tone.

"Tree branches." I said back as a joke. His face still held worry, "Okay well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything." I said. I didn't want him to get upset. And out of anyone I could name, myself included, he was the one person who would get most upset about my sleeping with Dimitri.

"I can't do that." He said. But then I thought, 'What the hell, he might as well know, I can't change the past.' With that though concluded, I recounted my story from when I spent a night in a cabin with a Russian god, to this afternoon, where a shared a fight with a Russian god.

Adrian's face twisted throughout the story, it went from fury to sadness and then back again.

"Yo- you. Slept. With. Him." Adrian spoke in a hoarse voice.

I didn't want to reply, so I just nodded. He immediately withdrew from my mind and left me alone. I woke up almost instantly when I heard two people arguing outside my window. I looked up recognising one of them to be Russian.

I peered out my window, and to my shock found Dimitri and Adrian shouting. I chucked on my tracksuit and ran out to stop them before they did anything they both regretted.

I reached them faster than I thought they would. Dimitri's usually calm expression was warped in anger and his hands were balled in rage. Once I was close enough to hear what was being said I was stunned.

Dimitri was replying to something Adrian said, "You don't know what happened. I have very valid reasons for doing what I did, and I do not have to justify myself to you." He spoke with a gravely tone.

Then came Adrian's reply, it surprised me more than anything, "Nothing can justify sleeping with someone and then ditching them for no reason, you have her waiting on your every word. And you treat her like nothing; she gave you something that should be treated with love, but instead you throw around her as if she was worth nothing! I would ecstatic if she would love me the way she loves you, you have something many people envy, and one even died for. Appreciate what she has given you, because one day, she might just move on." He spoke as if reciting a very well rehearsed speech.

Dimitri was rendered speechless but Adrian's lecture. I on the other hand wanted nothing more than to kiss the daylight out of Adrian. Because he said exactly what every girl, deep down, wants to hear from a man.

I walked right up to Adrian- no longer caring that Dimitri was there- and kissed him. It was nothing at first but then Adrian kissed me back. He was good, amazing actually. Nothing like Dimitri but a thrill non the less.

We broke apart and he looked me in the eye. And I felt something more. Again nothing like Dimitri, but it was still something. He looked at me like I was perfect. Just like Mason had looked at me. I became aware of Dimitri staring at us and turned to look into his tearing eyes.

I looked back, trying to tell him with my eyes, that he could have me if he wanted. He just fell under my gaze and nodded with a small goodbye of, "Goodbye Miss Hathaway. Ivashkov," He turned to leave and return to his guard.


	2. The Whole Truth

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I love the enthusiasm! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

**Appreciate What You Have**

**Chapter Two:**** The Whole Truth**

I felt Adrian's hand rub my arm as I watched my forbidden love walk of into the distance, away from me. I know what I am doing is wrong; using a man to make someone else jealous. But I was at the last straw, it's not like I'm going to lie to Adrian.

If he asked something related to the subject of using him as a trick to make someone jealous, then I wouldn't lie to him. But until he asks me, I won't bring the subject up.

"Okay spill it! What are you planning on doing?" Adrian asked as we we're walking back to my dorm. Damn I was hoping he wouldn't catch on. Oh well.

"Um, okay, before I tell you, you have to promise to not get angry." I said. It was useless but, it was also my only option. I was not going to lie to his face. That's really, really shameful even for me.

"Okay, if it's that bad, then I guess I'm gonna have to promise," Adrian stated as I stopped outside my door.

"Okay, well, I wanna try and get Dimitri jealous an-"I was cut of before I could finish.

"And you need a 'boyfriend' to do so, well this is a new low for you," Adrian finished my sentence for me. I was surprised when his voice wasn't angry, but amused. I know Adrian can be weird, but this is making me think he needs help.

"I didn't expect you to be so, happy, about this?" my statement came out as a question.

He answered my question as though I was kindergartner asking for some alcohol, "If it means I get to make out with you, I'm willing to do it. And besides it might be worth it to see Belikov angry that for once I've got the girl."

"So, you're up for being my 'boyfriend'?" I asked as I unlocked my door and headed inside.

"Yes, I would be honoured to be part of you're masterful plan," Adrian answered. He leant down and pecked me on the cheek. It made me feel special. As Adrian was leaning back away from me he grabbed my door handle and swung it shut as he left.

It was not until I looked up at my clock that I realized the school day was going to start in two hours. Which meant I'm already late for my practise session with Dimitri. Well know there's no time to shower, Great. I ran into my closet and threw on a pair of old, worn ¼ denim shorts and a red tank-top.

I let my hair fall freely as I jogged down to the gym. Dimitri was sitting on the mat in the middle of the room, when I arrived, with a book firmly placed within his hands. He looked like it took a lot to concentrate on the crappy western securely contained within his huge hands.

He looked up at me and his gaze glazed over, his guard was down.

"I don't expect that you would have a motive for being late, _again_," He said, was he trying put himself into a trap. This was perfect.

"Well hello to you too, and yes I do have a motive for being late, I was with Adrian doing private things." I said this with a specific intention of making him think we were doing R rated things.

"That's a pathetic explanation, if you with to continue these practises then you have to commit, Miss Hathaway, how do you expect to catch up with your peers if you waste your time with your _boyfriend?" _He said the word 'boyfriend' as if it meant instant death.

"Oh, so you making moves on me and trying to touch me any way you can is not wasting time now?" The last week he has tried to get close to me, "And sleeping with wouldn't count as wasting time now would it?" My voice had a LOT of sarcasm. I was pushing him, he knew what I was trying to do.

"Miss Hathaway, that is not appropriate, please go outside and start doing your laps!" He said.

"How can you say it's not appropriate? We slept together, we had a relationship! You said you loved me!" The last part was barley a whisper. For the first time this mourning, Dimitri looked genuinely upset.

"I said I loved you because I did, I still do. But you and I being together was not a good idea. You've seen me over the past week, ever since that night all I've wanted was more. We have to be over until your graduation, and then we can be together. If we are together we will not be able to work together. And you're with _Adrian _now." His little speech managed to get tears welling up in my eyes. To say I was angry would be an under statement!

"It is obvious that we can not work together now anyway. Did you not listen to what I said to you at the end of yesterdays practise! The same applies with this situation!" With that I left. Not bothering to do practise today. For my own amusement I added, "And if you want laps done, do them yourself!"

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to my room. My morning went past as a blur. I got dressed and went to have breakfast; Adrian was waiting for me at the door to my building.

"The moon is glowing, but it is nothing compared to your beauty," Adrian said this as if it were a well known fact. I walked straight up to him and gave him a good morning hug, in the hopes that some gossipers saw us and passed the word around. Dimitri would absolutely hear about it.

We walked out of my building with his arm on my shoulders and mine locked around his waist. We were walking down the main corridor of the school heading for the food hall. When suddenly Adrian roughly pushed me against the wall and started kissing me.

He stopped for a second and whispered "Belikov is coming," not pausing long he began kissing me again. I heard the footsteps and then a voice so heavely laced with Russian accent that I didn't recognise it. It wasn't until Adrian was being plucked off of me and an angry face popping up into my vision.

It was Dimitri, "Whoa! Guardian Belikov, what are you doing?" I exclaimed. I was rather shocked.

"I doing mu job," Dimitri harshly whispered, I wasn't entirely sure I was meant to hear it. "Miss Hathaway, you of all people should know the rules of male and female interactions?" a strange case of déjà vu was settling over from what he said.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov, I do, but then again, that didn't seem to bother you two week ago." I muttered the last bit under my breath. By the look on his face, he caught what I had said.

**A/N: Okay that one was shorter, but I hope you like it. I have a tendency to get crappier and crappier as I write. So if that was bad, I can re do it. Just tell me so. There ****WILL**** be a third chapter.**


	3. No, No, not one of them

**MUST READ, VERY IMPORTANT**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, as for future relationships I am unsure as to who I should put Rose with, that's why I'm asking you to vote. Go onto my profile and there should be a poll, I will count up the votes when I get to the main decision chapter.**

**I hope you have had as much fun reading this story as I have had writing it.**

**Peace to the Middle East,**

**You-Know-Why97**

**P.S. You can only vote once (with all the reviews it fills up my inbox).**

**P.P.S. I think I might write from a different POV in the next chapter.**


	4. I Will

**A/N: Okay well I decided against the different POV thing, maybe once I have finished this story, I will re-do it in Dimitri's POV. I will try to make Dimitri's character more like him. **

**Appreciate What You Have**

**Chapter Three:**** I will**

Dimitri didn't look normal, he looked murderous. I was actually afraid for Adrian.

Dimitri had a hold of the front of his T-shirt, their faces were almost touching, I knew I had to do something. Adrian was going to end up as pulp if I didn't.

"Um, Guardian Belikov, are you okay," it was a futile attempt, but it was a start, "It wasn't his fault, it was mine," I can't believe what I'm about to say, "I started it."

Dimitri had forgotten why I was there and he abruptly turned to me, his eyes changed when he looked at me, like he wanted to say something. His mind started working correctly and he put on his Guardian mask, "Well Miss Hathaway, interactions, such as these, are forbidden at St. Vladimirs," he said, I bit back a sarcastic reply, "I will let you off this once, but if I catch the two of you again-" I was cut of by a girlish squeal. I knew immediately who it came from.

I turned and faced Lissa, my best friend, for reasons unknown, "Did I just hear correctly or did you have _interactions_ with Adrian! YAY! Finally you two are together! I have been waiting for this since you arrived, Adrian!" exclaimed Lissa as she ran at me, she crashed onto me dragged Adrian into our little hug.

Dimitri had disappeared.

"I have to go to the toilet," I said, cutting of Lissa, as I walked off I heard muffled screeches.

I was not expecting to be yanked into an unused classroom halfway to the toilets. My instincts kicked in and I elbowed my attacker in the ribs. What can I say I'm an 'attack now, ask later' kind of girl.

I heard a low grunt and knew who it was, Dimitri. Before I could abject he was crushing me against him in a huge bear hug. That's a hello I would take anytime. I looked up into his eyes and knew he was sorry.

"Roza, my beautiful Roza, I'm sorry, I love you, and you're right, I wouldn't be able to save Lissa when your life is in danger, even if we are not in a relationship. My heart is yours forever," I had been aching for those words to be said, but I wanted to make him sweat.

"Dimitri, how can you say that, you made me feel cheap when you broke up with me, and I think you're right, we should wait until the end of the year to be together, you play with my feelings, and when you do it messes my head up. I don't want to spend the last few months until my graduation worrying if you love me or not. You need to make up you're mind, and when you do I **will** be waiting." My speech didn't last long.

Everything I said was true, he needs to decide which is more important, me or his job, because I'm sick of being played around with. I knew I was more important, but did he?

As I was about to leave, I raised my hand and put it on his cheek, then I turned and left. He needed to realise how much I was to him. The best way of doing that is to make him see me with someone else, and then hopefully he would return.

If not, it was never going to last. That was the painful truth, something I would just have to deal with.

I walked out of the classroom and joined my friends again. Adrian took my hand and whispered in my ear, "You okay?" he asked, to tell the complete truth, I wasn't.

The love of my life refuses to make a relationship with me, and I had a headache. Okay, I sound like a little baby whining, but it was really getting bad. So instead of burdening Adrian with my problems I muttered,

"As good as I'll get," he didn't press for information, just nodded and moved his hand from my hand to around my waist.

Our group was approaching the eating hall, head started turning. Several eyes immediately looked on Adrian's arm around my waist.

Feeling uncomfortable he removed it; the eyes started looking between Adrian and my face. As if trying understand an impossible puzzle. If I weren't feeling so uncomfortable I would have laughed.

The group started moving again and casual talk started filling the hall again. The worst was over, for now.

The day progressed swiftly and I only got a few nasty comments, unfortunately, I got a lot more enquiries about my new connection to Adrian. Is so hard to believe that I had started dating Adrian, I know, I have been rejecting him for months now, but he was good looking, and sometimes we got along. Not always, but on the rare occasions that we did, I usually liked it.

I was heading back to my dorm when I heard footsteps, and then a boyish laughter that belonged to Jessie, my enemy.

"Dude, have you ever notice how she only every dates Moroi. There's a reason for that! She's a total blood-whore," Jessie spoke as if it was a well known fact, "I mean Rose was practically begging me when we were together. I didn't do it though, I didn't want to have such filthy blood in my mouth," He spoke with a voice that sounded like he was discussing the latest news with the stock market.

I couldn't believe it, he spoke so low about me, like it was common knowledge. I was the one refusing not him. If it weren't for Dimitri bursting in and threatening him, he probably would have done it without my consent.

I stepped out from behind the corner, walked straight up to Jessie, and sucker punched him in the nuts. **(A/N: I got this out of 'What Happened in Vagas') **and while he was rolling on the ground screaming

"WHY! WHY!" I screamed back

"You. Know. Why" **(A/N: Thus my Pen name) **I turned and left but ran straight into Dimitri.

"Um, Di- Guardian Belikov!" I said shocked.

"What is going on here, why is Zeklos on the floor. Please get up," Dimitri said this in a calm voice, he said the last bit to Jessie. I knew Dimitri _hated _Jessie, I mean with a passion, well ever since that night he caught us making out.

"Well we were just discussing the importance of truth. And he is on the floor because I was debating my point," I said trying, and failing, to sound innocent.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," Dimitri said, before Jessie or one of his friends could say anything, Dimitri walked away. I followed, we needed to talk.

"So, I'm not getting punished?" I asked.

"Well why would I do that, if you go to Kivora on another count of violence, then you would be expelled. And that's the last thing I would," Dimitri easily. What's with the sudden show of affection, in public too. That's a big step, for him anyway.

I asked him and he simply replied, "It's only the truth."

**A/N: Okay guys remember to vote. This is my little Christmas present, hope you like it.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**You-Know-Why97**


	5. With Love Comes Hate

**A/N: Absolutely loving the reviews, sorry bout the late up date. I got stuck at my grandma's for a few days. She has no wireless, lets hope this one exceeds your expectations. About the titles, they're mostly crap I come up with at the last second. Remember to vote.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Appreciate What You Have**

**Chapter Four: ****With Love Comes Hate**

The days past really fast now, my routine settled in easily, and my mind left Dimitri occasionally, but not often. My practises where now a simple activity of me showing up in a bra and short shorts, and him watching me desirably.

It got a bit annoying because I always won our spars. As the days passed it got harder and harder for him to concentrate, I wasn't making it any easier for him either. I stretched right in front of him, for any man it would be difficult to stay focused while I was hot and sweaty, and this was Dimitri, it would be a hundred times worse.

Adrian usually picked me up and dropped me off to the gym. Adding a sickly sweet make out session when he did show up. Dimitri refused on ever level to let Adrian stay.

I agreed with him, this time was like our little bit of heaven in this place.

I had showed up one day with white singlet on and a black bra on. The edge of my bra was pecking out of the top of the top. As I walked in Dimitri was laying on the floor deep in thought, quite possibly asleep.

I walked up to him and didn't notice the bit of matt sticking up. I tripped and landed right on top of Dimitri. He opened his eyes immediately with a fierce expression on his face. Then he saw me.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a voice that indicated that he didn't really mind all that much that I had just dived onto him.

"I was walking over and I tripped, sorry," Although our conversation was leading to the point where I would have to get up, neither of us moved, "So why where are you lying on the ground?" I asked trying to hide my obvious distraction.

"Well, I may be a guardian, but I do need sleep, and I was laying thinking about things," Dimitri gave me a wink, "and I must have dozed off."

I knew Dimitri had been thinking about me, he tries to hide it, but we just can't do that to each other. He dreams about me while I dream about him.

The night of the cabin he admitted it, it was in the morning after before he left to go patrolling. He wanted to remind me that every time he closes his eyes I'm there. It's true for me too, which is weird, you'd think we would get annoyed at seeing each other all the time. But it comforting, almost as though he were right there next to me.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked, not that I needed an answer; it would either be running or sparring.

"I'm completely fine the way we are right now." That surprised me, I'm starting to like this new Dimitri, he's much better at revealing his feelings. God I sound so soppy.

He leant down to me and planted a kiss on my lips, I, of course, responded. It was very soft at first but then Dimitri flipped us, I spread my legs, he groaned as a started wrapping my legs around his waist.

I thought he was going to stop, but he didn't, he started grinding his lower half to mine. He was not holding back anymore. I broke our kiss needing air desperately. He instead started picking me up.

I didn't know what he was doing until he led us to the locker room, stating simply, "If anyone comes in we should have sometime to break apart," he was always the thinker.

He placed me on the chair and pounced on top of me, kissing my neck and then working his way up to my mouth, all the time moaning my name, "Roza, Roza. Oh god Roza, you don't know what you do to me," His words made no sense to my fogged mind, it was his tone that caught me.

It was strangled and low, his Russian accent fully laced within his voice, and then I did something I would regret, I pulled away, gracefully slipping out from under him.

"What are you _doing?" _he asked, it was more of a whine.

"The right thing, Dimitri, have you chosen which is more important?" He just looked at me blankly, "Well until you do, then you can look, but not touch, got it?" Now he nodded, "Now, what are we doing for practise?" I was even surprised by my sudden burst of self control.

"Um, well, it would be best if you did some running, and then come back to do something special, something I have been waiting for you to do for a while." With that I left the locker rooms and headed to the matt to streech.

He watched me again with an evil glint in his eyes. I went and ran, came back and was shocked speechless. Something big has to come along to make Rosemarie Hathaway speechless.

There was a rope tied to the roof. Several mattes had been laid on the ground under it. With Dimitri sitting on the floor grinning wildly.

"This is… new," was all I could manage to say. Even the thought of climbing that rope was exhausting. No way was I going to do it.

"Yes it is Roza, and by the end of the week, you will be able to do it with a human dummy strapped to your back!" He said grinning madly. He was proud of his rope.

"What!" I exclaimed.

The next half hour I was taught on different ways to climb a range of different things, and how to stay attached to a rope for longer than half an hour without getting rope burn.

"Okay, next practise, you will be climbing up the rope," he stated with a forceful voice. I wander how someone can have a shit-eating-grin lighting up their face, and sound forceful at the same time.

I tried to make a protest, but Adrian walked in. His eyes immediately found the rope and his mouth fell open. I just mouthed, 'I know' to him and we left.

As we walked out the door a turned to Dimitri and licked my lips. The expression on his face immediately changed, it was now covered with desire.

**A/N: That was shorter, but it's very hard to be creative when you're grandma's dogs are barking at you 24/7. Remember to vote, the future it yours to change.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**You-Know-Why97**


	6. Being Chased

**A/N: Okay considering all the great reviews for my past chapters, I decided to shake it up a bit. I won't give any of it away now, but I'm doing this because the story needed to be longer. Let's see how Dimitri is going in all this drama.**

**Appreciate What You Have**

**Chapter Five:**** Being Chased**

_**Dimitri's POV**_

I watched as Roza walked out of the gym with _him_. It took everything I had not to pound that evil grin off his face.

Now time to pull down that rope, that should keep my mind distracted. I would have to either A) Climb up the rope and untie it; the only problem with that plan was that I would eventually plummet to the mats. Or I could climb up to the beams and walk over and untie it, if I did that there was only a 99.9% chance of falling off.

I go for option two. I made my way up to the beams, Rose may not know it, but before I became a guardian, I was big with the whole escaping out my window. In a lot of ways we were opposites, but we were also exactly the same in many ways.

Once I got up there I made my way over to the beam the pole was tied too, when my phone rang in my pocket, I may be a guardian, but the vibrating on my phone still scares me, I jumped in fright and fell of the beam. By this time I was directly over the mats, I heard the slap of leather against skin before I felt it.

I rolled over groaning, I had landed on my stomach, and I think my rib was cracked. Through all this my phone had not been damaged, and it was still ringing. I picked it up; it could be something really important.

Only once in my guardian life had I missed a phone call, and that was with Rose. Just thinking about her made my eyes roll into their sockets and my knees shake. Only and hour ago we were together, I mean really together.

We could not be together; I had never hated being a guardian, until I met Roza. Now I would give anything not to be a guardian, just to be with her. Even though I do hate my job, I love protecting my charge; it made me feel proud that I was keeping someone alive, I know it's not _just me_, but I was a factor.

I brought the phone to my ear and pressed the TALK button. It was Kivora; the bitch. I don't usually call people names, but she had done so much to Rose, she hates Roza, even though she has done everything to gain respect.

"Guardian Belikov, some business it transpiring at the Court, they need extra guards, you will be stationed there for two to three weeks. Please go back to your room and start packing immediately, you will leave in two hours," Kivora said, that was the one thing I liked about her, she got straight to business. She didn't give you any crap, she just gave you orders, and you did them.

Rose was the only person to defy her orders.

I replied, "Okay mam," She hung up before I could finish. I wonder what business could be so important that they need extra security.

As I made my way to my room, it hit me, Victor Dashkov. That was the only event that would require more guardians. He was tricky and dangerous.

I had to see Rose, if I was going to be gone for up to three weeks then I would need to get my fix now. God, I sound like a drug addict, well, I kind of was, for Rose anyway.

If I was going to make it in time I would need to run, running toward my Roza brought up the memories of recuing Roza from the two strigoi, well it wasn't really rescuing, she had already killed them.

She looked tired and hungry, she was shaken up, blood had stained her clothes, I only hoped it wasn't her own, she was hugging the lifeless body of he dead friend. It was the first I felt extremely protective of her, it had decreased now, but every time I couldn't see Roza, I was worried.

I was reaching her door, and out popped Ivashkov, he was one of the very few Moroi I hated. I slowed to a walk and noticed that Rose was pushing him out the door.

She was mocking the curfew, "Adrian, you wouldn't want to get caught in the girl's dorms after curfew! What would the guardians think?" Well I already thought several things about Ivashkov, none of them positive.

"That I was spending the night with my girlfriend, discussing anatomy," was Adrian's witty remark.

Ivashkov saw me out of the corner of his eye, and started kidding Rose, she didn't respond, because by now she had seen me as well, "Adrian, not now, you're getting me in trouble with Guardian Belikov!" She exclaimed, and pulled away. That's my girl.

"Rose, I have come to give you some news, in _privet,_" I said glaring at Adrian.

"Okay, love birds, I'll go, but promise you won't get fresh with the guardian, Rose," He said as a joke, neither of us laughed and Adrian got the message to _leave_.

Once he left Rose faced me, when I didn't speak she moved out of the doorway and allowed me to come in. It smelt like her, the scent was almost over powering.

"Dimitri, what's up?" She asked, not really caring. It was painful to think that she actually _cared _for Ivashkov. My mind was so clouded that I had to think really hard to remember why I had come here. It killed me to say it, but I spoke those words that I really didn't want to believe.

"Roza, I'm going away for a while," there done, judging by the look on Rose's face she didn't like what I had said.

"For how long?" She asked so low that I had to strain my ears to hear her, "Is it because of me?" she inquired, her voice full of horror.

"No, no, god Roza, it will only be for three weeks, at the most! If it's anymore, I'll ask to come back," I said in shock.

I don't know who moved, but now I was standing close to her. I could see the tears in her eyes threatening to spill down her face. I felt how she looked.

**A/N: Hope you like it, if you, great, if you don't, review and I'll try harder.**

**You-Know-Why97**


	7. Drizzle

**A/N: ****Sorry for the late up date, but I have been busy writing this other story (for no reason). Don't expect this to be much good. I have a headache and in Australia, IT'S BOILING! All I have to keep me cool is a dodgy fan, my imagination is currently on a holiday.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Appreciate What You Have**

**Chapter Six: ****Drizzle**

_**Dimitri's POV**_

I ran my shaking hand across her cheek. Her smooth skin felt warm underneath my hard hands.

I warm tear fell onto my hand, she was crying. I looked into her wet eyes and saw love, undeniable love.

I knew she didn't love Adrian; it would be hard to leave her. But I had no other choice.

It dawned on me then; I do have choices, I could pick Roza or I could pick my job. She had been telling me for days now that I had to pick.

I guess now I know what she was talking about. I had to follow my job, or the person I love.

Both would leave to eventual turmoil.

I could be with Roza; just the thought of being with her forever made my heart beat a little faster. But if I did that, I would have to both quit my job and run away with her, or…

Find a compromise.

I looked down at my beautiful Roza, she looked back. Her tears were gone and I could see her mind slowly wrap around the information that I would be gone for a while.

But even if I had to kill the queen herself, I would come back for her.

I wrapped my Roza into my arms and kissed her forehead. I slowly muttered, "I will have to go, but I will come back. You own so much of my heart that you control its every beat," I bent down so the I was eye-to-eye with her.

I inhaled the familiar scent of her hair. I would give anything to be stuck in that moment forever.

But of course the world doesn't pay attention to my wishes.

Completely oblivious to the moment Rose and I had just shared, Adrian walked in. With Lissa and Christian in tow.

Great.

I quickly stood up and said in my most professional voice, "I will ask, once I get to the court, if you and Lissa can join at," I had to take a calming breath before spitting out his name, "Dashkov's hearing."

I could see Roses eyes change to hatred at the mention of his name. I turned to Adrian, Lissa and Christian to see the Lissa's eyes had spaced out and she looked as if she was recalling a prior event.

Christian stood protectively beside her. Adrian had an oblivious expression on his face.

Rose rushed over to her friend to calm her thoughts.

Lissa and Rose had shared that… horror-filled event together, because of the bond. I remember driving the car toward where Dashkov was holding Lissa, Rose screaming in pain.

That car ride was by far one of the toughest for me to get through.

I was snapped out of my haze by Adrian's annoyingly cocky voice, "Hey, Belikov! Shouldn't you be heading out?" He asked in a tone that clearly implied he was disturbed by my presence.

I gave him a node and answered, "Yes I should be, but before I leave, I want a few privet words with Ms. Hathaway, is that okay?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah," she answered while she was comforting Lissa in a distracted voice.

She got up and followed me out of the hectic room. Once I was happy with the distance between us and her room, and Adrian, I began to speak, "Rose, you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid while I am away. If you really want to be at the hearing, you have to be extremely carful, you want to be on their good sides to have the best chance of actually coming. And besides it will already be hard for me to be away from you, it will be even harder if I know you are playing up and I come back to find you have been expelled."

She looked at me with a blank expression, she began to speak in a hoarse tone, "Yeah whatever, what I'm really interested to know is why you would tell me about Victor in front of Lissa? You can't possibly have thought that was a good idea," Her words didn't shock me.

I knew she would be upset with me, but I have my reasons. The court will not let Rose come without Lissa. If anyone was going to come, it would be Lissa. She was the main victim after all.

I explained my reasons to Rose and her expression gradually changed, thinking back to the time when Lissa was abducted would bring back the memories of the lust charm.

The night that started it all.

Thinking of the lust charm would bring back memories of the night in the cabin. I had dreamt of that night for weeks, every morning I would wake up a bit _stiff. _

That was the best way to put it anyway.

Without warning Rose leant up to me and gave me a warm, sloppy kiss on the mouth. We were in one of the less used hallways and I could here the soft sound of water pitter-pattering on the roof in the night (day: for the vampire world).

The kiss had started off slow; but now it was getting heavier and heavier by the second. I had found that after spending the night with Roza, pulling away from her was getting really hard.

Everyone was at the eating hall now, having their breakfast and preparing for the day to come.

I pushed her up against the wall and melted into her, knowing full and well that if we got caught now it would be very difficult to explain.

The sudden realization that this was the last kiss Roza and I would share for a while now hit me. It made my body more urgent.

To soon, Roza pulled away gasping for air. She had a weak smile on her face, but I could see the pain and suffering in her eyes.

Roza had been through so much, "If I can't get you down to the court, you and me will have to sort things out. I want you, but I can't give up my guardian status. I will do everything in my power to make a compromise. But if it comes to the point where I have no other options but to choose, it will be you," I said to Roza.

She gave me one of her man-eater smiles and whispered seductively in my ear, "We better work things out, because a whole _week _without you and I'm gonna need to be _extremely _close to you,"

She placed her small, warm hand on my cheek and I smiled down at her.

Then my phone rang, making us both jump.

I placed the phone to my ear and Alberta's stern voice sounded in my ear, "Belikov, we are leaving in five minutes. Some of the guardians are egger to leave; I would hurry up if I was you," She didn't wait for my reply.

Rose had heard what Alberta had said, and gave me a pat of the shoulder and a dirty wink.

We turned away from each other and headed in different directions.

I will be back for her, she will be mine _forever._

**A/N: ****Hope you like it. Let's see how it unfolds. Just remember that even if this looks like Rose is going to pick Dimitri, you can make a difference. Vote and have your choice. I am very good and changing the plot of a story.**

**I sound like a bloody school elective candidate.**

**You-Know-Why97**


	8. Payback

**A/N:**** I really appreciate all the great reviews. I'm loving this, remember if you don't like it just tell what I'm doing wrong and I will answer your reviews with the best I can do. **

**Most peeps don't know that I am pretty young, I will not reveal my true age because I am not an idiot. So go easy with the 'UP DATE SOONS' I'd like to remind you that I do have a social life.**

**Have fun reading this. I did writing it.**

**Appreciate What You Have**

**Chapter two:**** Payback**

_**Roses POV**_

Dimitri left two day ago. Adrian, being the kind 'boyfriend' that he was, didn't like to bring it up.

He knew it would most likely piss me off or make me sad. Lissa was completely oblivious to my obvious sadness.

Considering all the fun her and Christian are having; it would take death itself to bring her down from her high.

I must be really upset to actually be calling Christian by his real name, it's not everyday that happens.

I was walking down the same corridor Dimitri and I had bid or farewells when Zeklos approached me with a sadistic grin playing on his lips.

"What do _you _want, Zeklos?" I asked before he could mutter his always present sarcastic greeting. He wasn't very different from me, but when I say something sarcastic it's for fun and I don't really mean any of it.

But with Jesse, when he said things he really meant them, his purpose is to actually offend someone. And on the rare occasion he actually was nice, he always had a hidden agenda.

Something you really don't want to get involved with.

His grin widened and he gave a slight nod.

Two of his idiot friends slowly walked up behind him. One had an expression of nervousness fixed on his ugly face. The other just looked like he was there to do a job, he looked had me and gave a slight chuckle.

I heard him mutter so lowly that I had to strain to catch the start of his sentence, "This will be easy," His tone was slurred but he didn't look or smell drunk.

Jesse turned his head towards the slurred guy and gave him a look that said, shut up now or will hurt you later.

The man instantly fell quite and a face devoid of any emotion settled across his appearance.

With another nod of his head the two men began walking towards me. Whatever this was, it was well organized.

I tried to turn and walk away calmly but three more ugly men blocked my way from escaping.

Ralph dawdled directly towards me, when a weak punch hit my arm. I turned immediately and saw that the slurred man had been the one to do it.

"So Rose, you didn't really think I was going to let you get away with making a fool of me in front of my men. And now that you guardian isn't here to protect you from harm, it makes for the perfect _payback_!" Jesse said in a savage voice.

Now I was afraid. I no I'm Rosemarie Hathaway and all, but six men, or boys I should say, against one is hard on anyone.

Well, except strigoi.

Before I could even thing, I had grabbed a head of hair from the slurred man. I turned around, yanking the slurred man with me, and grabbed Ralphs head.

He looked terrified, that was before I slammed his head into the slurred mans head. They both crumpled to the ground in an ugly heap.

I looked up in time to see the body of one of the men charge at me; I hit the wall with a sickening thud.

Another one of the men started bashing his fists into my stomach and a groaned in return. I knew Jesse was upset about me upstaging him and getting away with it, but was violence really necessary.

Now I sound like a hypocrite, I mean I did hit Jesse _once _and cracked his nuts, if you know what I mean.

Jesse stood in front of me, just watching. I knew he was a gossip and a jerk, but this was full on mafia stuff.

His gave one soundless chuckle and walked towards me, he raised his arm. I was still getting shamelessly beaten by the two thugs I was in serious pain now.

I was hearing groans from my organs and cracks from several bones. My vision was going blurry as Jesse's fist slammed into my face, I heard one final crack as my head hit the wall behind me.

Then everything went black.

(((((( ))))))

I woke up looking at the plain white ceiling, my head felt like a thousand weights and I was so _thirsty_.

My thoughts were cut by a little snore coming from a heavy lump resting on my knee. I managed to move my eyes down and saw my best friend, Lissa, fast asleep.

I gave a slight jiggle of my leg, but she stayed asleep.

Seconds later a nurse entered my room and gave me an expressionless smile. She walked over to Lissa soundlessly and lightly shook her.

She woke immediately and looked at the nurse, her first words were, "Is she awake?"

The nurse gave a warm smile to and said gently, "Why don't you see for yourself?" She said cocking her head towards me.

She brightened almost instantly she came up to me and gave me a huge before I could even blink.

A flow of words came out of her mouth as she leant away, "How are you?" was the main one.

I gave her a reassuring smile and said with a croaky voice, "I've been better," I said truthfully.

I didn't want to tell Lissa how bad I was really feeling, more questions sprang out of her mouth and she slowed down to ask, "Do you need some water? Kivora is coming to talk to you about some things going on; you will probably need to be in your best mental state. There is some news, it's very important and it probably is not good, for you."

I just nodded and said, "Yes, I would like some water," She got up immediately and walked out of the room.

I sat there in silence for half a second before Kivora waltzed in. She had her head held high but her eyes were somewhat caring.

She gave one look at me and said, "Rose, before I tell you the news, I need to say that I am very sorry. It is not everyday that this happens to a student, at St. Vladimir's we do expect some violence, but this, it's a completely new level. I would like assure you that we are taking action on this disgrace."

Lissa walked in baring the water pitcher and hurried over. I gave a wary smile to her as she left me gave me my drink.

She went to sit down but Kivora eyed her. She got up immediately and left the room.

Kivora went on with her speech as if nothing had happened, "Yesterday morning, Jesse Zeklos and a few other _hired _damphir's attacked you in the east hallway that leads to your dorms, am I correct?"

Instead of trusting myself to speak I simply nodded, Kivora again jumped into the lecture, "Jesse was caught in the act and the _thugs _were taken into custody. From further investigation it has become clear the Jesse Zeklos was the leader of this little expedition. Do you have any idea what could be his motive for attacking you?" Kivora asked in a resonable tone.

For one she was not treating me like a criminal.

"Yes, I do. I few days ago Jesse and I had a fight. He called me a blood whore and we had an argument. Jesse was angry that I upstaged him in front of his _mates_," I said my sentence in a rush.

Kivora nodded along with me, when I was done she had a pleased look on her face, "Ms. Hathaway, for your own safety we have decided that it is best if you join Guardian Belikov at the court for the remaining two weeks. It will be a good learning opportunity. You will accompany each other everywhere that is necessary, any complaints from _anyone _about your behaviour and you will be expelled from school instantly. Everyone you need to know about your staying there already does. You will leave in two hours; a car is waiting for you. The doctor will prescribe you medicine and you will leave. No stops, _anywhere,_ or friendly chats. Do I make myself clear?" She asked, like she was even looking for an answer.

I nodded and she stood and left. Just like that.

**A/N:**** Hope you like it.**


	9. It's Not Funny

**A/N:**** Well first I would like to say, thank you heaps! Your reviews are so nice!**

**And second I would like to ask, Meetjasper, why on earth were you doing nonstop physical activity? Ow, I wouldn't even do that, and I do rugby and horse riding, kind of an odd mix.**

**Anyway, have fun reading this chapter. I was eating Weet-bix when I wrote this story. **

**Appreciate What You Have**

**Chapter Eight:**** It's Not Funny**

_**Roses POV**_

Lissa ran in straight after her, by the feelings coming through the bond, she knew.

She pulled me into a giant bear hug. I was expecting it to hurt my ribs and stomach, but there was only a slight pain from all the bruises. Lissa healed me.

I told her not to heal me. Not with the bad effects it has on her. I looked at her with accusing eyes but before I could voice my opinion, she said, "Rose, I know you told me not to, but you were pretty bad, Jesse's thugs had torn open your stomach and almost all of your ribs were broken, Jesse also managed to hit you so hard that a bit of your skull chipped off. And you had a broken nose," She said.

By the sound of Lissa's voice, I had been pretty bad. And as much as I would like to be angry at her right now, I could not live if my nose had been permanently screwed up.

I gave Lissa a small smile as Dr. Olendzki walked through the door. She had a genuine kind smile on her face, "Ms Hathaway, I would say it's good to see you, but in order to see me, someone needs to be hurt. Now the Princess here healed, so most of the bad injuries are taken care of, but you still have some minor injuries that should heal given the right medicine.

"I know you have a time limit and all, so I won't bore you with the technicalities, given your record, you should know how to look after a cracked rib and slight concussion. So I will just give you the pill that will stop the pain and cure the problems. Here you go," Dr. Olendzki handed me two bottles of pills and left the room with a dismissive nod.

Seconds later her head popped through the door, "Oh and Ms, Hathaway, you have been discharges, you are free to go," She said, popping her head back out through the door and scurrying off.

(((((( ))))))

Lissa and I had almost reached my dorm when Adrian appeared beside us, "Rose, what happened to you?" He asked in a disgusted tone, that was insulting.

Adrian, sensing my offence quickly added, "I mean, who did this to you? I will hunt them down and kill them if I have to," he said in a mocking tone.

The thing is, if he were Dimitri, he wouldn't be mocking me, he would actually do that. This is why I am glad he is not here at the moment.

Thinking of Dimitri made me think of the next two weeks, when Kivora said that we had to go everywhere together did that mean like truly _everywhere_, because if she did, Dimitri is going to have a very hard two weeks ahead of him.

It's hard for Dimitri to keep his hands of me when we are practicing, but you know, spending all our time together, might just push him over the edge.

"No offence Adrian, but I was told not to talk to anyone, or stop anywhere, I have to head to my room and pack my bags; I will be gone for the next two weeks," I told Adrian, I really didn't have time for him at the moment.

I am beginning to realize why I didn't go out with him to begin with. He is so annoying, popping over at my dorm in the middle of the night, practically sitting in my lap at lunch.

Most girls would love a guy, as hot as Adrian, to be eating out of their hands, but me, I like my space. It also the fact that he knows this relationship will go nowhere because, we are only dating to make another guy jealous. It is not out of personal feelings at all.

I put one hand on Adrian's chest and pushed him away; with one finale peck on his cheek I walked away, with Lissa by my side.

We reached my dorm and Lissa instantly began packing my clothes, she was being extremely helpful. When I asked what I could do to help she just looked at me as if I was nuts.

"You can go have a shower and make yourself presentable to the public, young lady," she exclaimed to me as she pushed me into my bathroom with a change of clothes.

As I undressed I noticed just how many bruises covered my body. I winced as I bent down. My legs were in pretty good condition, I was surprised to find that my face didn't have a bruise where Jesse hit me.

Without a second thought I jumped into the shower and welcomed the hot water on my cramped and tense muscles.

When I had finished I slowly got out of the shower and picked up my change of clothes. Lissa had picked I pair of black jeans, they had an elastic top so you didn't need a belt and the pants didn't dig into your stomach when you sat down.

My top was a stretch cotton black short sleeve t-shirt that fit snugly onto me. The overall outfit felt good and suited the guardian dress code; black.

I ran a brush through my hair and did it up into a pony tail. I notice a two large bruises on both my arms, they looked like finger marks, and at the end of each long bruise was a tiny scratch were their nails drug into my skin.

I walked out into my dorm to find that Lissa had finished packing and was sitting on my bed with a lonely frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she slowly moved her head towards me.

"You're going to be gone for two whole weeks! We have never been separated that long before! How am I gonna cope?" She asked as a rhetorical question.

I didn't know how to answer so I just went over a laid beside her.

We a knock came at the door we both jumped at the sudden sound. I walked over and opened the door.

Alberta stood there with a small sympathetic smile playing on her lips. She didn't need to talk for me to know why she was here.

I turned away from the door are grabbed my duffle bad, slinging it over my shoulder.

Seeing what I was doing, Lissa sprung up and grabbed the bag from me. We silently followed Alberta towards the big iron gates of the school.

When we were about fifty metres away a black car drove through the gates. I didn't need to be able to see through the tint in the car to know that no body was going to be in the back seat. I would be alone.

At least until we reached the court.

**A/N:** **So what do you think? The next chapter should be up pretty quickly. **

**You-Know-Why97**


	10. Split Decisions

**A/N:**** Okay, I know, this is a pretty quick up date, but I had the thought in my head and I couldn't lose it.**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE!!!!**

**Appreciate What You Have**

**Chapter Nine:**** Split Decisions**

_**Dimitri's POV**_

I watched as her car pulled into the courts grounds. The tint of the windows was too dark to see her face, but I knew she was looking at me.

I knew the next two weeks was going to be living hell. I don't know if Rose knew that we had to sleep in the same room, but just the thought of her sleeping a metre and a half away from me was daunting.

Last time we slept in the same room was the in the cabin. And how was I going to explain to her the weird bump that appeared out of nowhere.

My only option was to get up really early and have and ice cold shower. Not that I already got up early, but no I would have to get up earlier.

Rose stepped out of the car. I spotted the many bruises that covered her body. There were two identical ones on her arms.

They looked like finger or hands or something. The thought of a bunch of thugs holding her that hard and… I couldn't finish that thought.

I knew she was cruelly bashed by a bunch of guys at the hands of Jesse Zeklos. I was told everything that happened.

I remember breaking some things when I found out. That was not a good day; any day without Rose was a bad day. But finding out that she had been attacked did not make it any better.

Apparently some kid saw the whole incident. They held her against the wall, and just used her as a punching bag.

She gave a sexy grin and walked up the stairs to join me. Other than the physical evidence of the attack, she seemed fine.

"Hello Comrade," Rose said giving me a silly salute. I gave a small smile and waved thanks to the driver as I led her inside.

"You are staying in my room, okay?" I asked her, it didn't matter if she answered, it wouldn't matter if she disagreed.

"Yeah okay, I'm fine with that, are you?" She asked.

"More than okay," I answered truthfully. I know it is going to be hard, but I was happy to be in the constant company of Roza.

Maybe this would be a good thing, we could find out were we stand with each other.

We reached our room and I opened the door. There was one window, but it was covered in tint to stop the sunlight. Other than that it two separate beds, a bathroom and two small dressers.

It was a plain room with white walls and cream carpet. But with Roza with me, this room could be a sewer and it would still be bright and happy.

"Which bed is yours?" She asked with a small smile playing at her lips.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "You can pick first."

As I said this she ran over to one of the beds, and started messing it up. She is such a goof, but she's my goof.

"Why are you messing it up?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Just making a few homey touches," was all she said. Once she was finished she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

I thought she was asleep until she said, "When do we start?" She had a glint in her eyes and I walked over to join her.

"Tomorrow, the council thought you would need some rest before you started," I answered her question.

She nodded and got up unpacking her stuff into the small dresser beside her bed. The first thing she took out was two prescription medicine bottles. She put them on the top of the dresser and frowned at them, they must remind her of what happened.

Before I could ask how she was doing she started unpacking her things again. I got and walked over to her, I rubbed the bruises on her arms slowly; she turned in my arms and looked up at me.

I could see the tears in her eyes as she leant forward and wrapped her arms around me. It felt good having her in my arm; we were made for each other, I was certain of that.

I leant down towards are and lifter her chin to look at me, she looked better now that she had gotten some of it out of her system.

I gave her a weak smile and leant down closer, our lips touched softly at first. But the kiss deepened at an excruciatingly slow pace. She lead me down onto her bed, she lay on top of me.

The firm pressure of her body felt comfortable and reassuring in all this madness. I slowly undid her hair and it fell over our faces like a curtain.

She did the same with my hair. She ran her fingers through it, I little moan escaped my lips.

That seemed to break all her control and moved her hands to the hem of my shirt. She pulled it up fast immediately started licking my chest.

Another moan came from my lips. My control completely dissolved into the air and nothing was left except the unbelievable passion and want in me.

I have fought to control my need for her, now I could finally ravish upon her like she and I both deserved.

**A/N:** **Okay, haha, I know it's cruel but the parentals are getting suspicious about me spending all my time in my room. I don't know what they think I'm doing, maybe making bombs or drugs or something. I assure you that I'm not though.**

**It might be a few days until I up date again.**

**You-Know-Why97**


	11. Writters I encourage you to read

**MUST READ, VERY IMPORTANT**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, as for future relationships I am unsure as to who I should put Rose with, that's why I'm asking you to vote. Go onto my profile and there should be a poll, I will count up the votes when I get to the main decision chapter.**

**I hope you have had as much fun reading this story as I have had writing it.**

**Peace to the Middle East,**

**You-Know-Why97**

**P.S. You can only vote once (with all the reviews it fills up my inbox).**

**P.P.S. I think I might write from a different POV in the next chapter.**


	12. Sorry

**PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME!!!**

**Please don't hate me. There are so many peeps who have signed up for story alert and favourite story and all that, that as I say this I hope no one starts a rally for my blood. Because I have just started high school, I no longer have time to finish this story. I might continue it during the holidays or when I have time, but as for now it is discontinued. If anyone would like to continue the story, go ahead; just tell me so I can read. And for the love of god, don't start writing it if you don't think it will be good. **

**Writing for you guys has been good, the reviews have been great! I would like to take time to thank everyone who voted, reviewed and gave their support. About the votes, the winner was… I will let you decide for yourselves. Let your imagination run away with you, after reading short story and stuff, I like to imagine scenes after that, do so with this story, that is why I wrote it.**

**Well, have…**

**FUN!!!**

**Yours Sincerely  
You-Know-Why97**


	13. I Wanna Protect You

**A/N:**** Peace Peeplings!!!! Yes this is happening. I have returned to write a special chapter due to me being sick and having the day off. IF EVER THERE WAS A CAUSE FOR THE FLU, IT WOULD BE THIS!!!! I am super excited to be able to write this ****special**** chapter because it is not very often I get a day off, without having to do homework. Please enjoy.**

**You-Know-Why97**

**Appreciate What You Have**

I woke up to my name being called, and not like it should be called in public. I had only ever heard a tone like this, and it was on the night of the cabin. It was coming from somewhere off to my right… it was growing more urgent, and repeated more frequently.

Groaning I opened my eyes to the dark room around me. For a moment I forgot where I was, until I felt the stabbing pain in my ribcage, and I painfully remembered.

I looked around, and my eyes made out a large lump in a bed to my right. I knew that it was Dimitri because 1) I would know his voice _anywhere_, and 2) He was using my _special _name.

Quietly, trying not to wake him, I lifted myself off the bed and walked over to his sleeping body. As I got closer, a distinct tent had grown near his _confidential area. _His hands were clenching the sheets, and his muscles were locked tense.

His calling was getting more insistent, almost painful. Along with my name he was also moaning Russian sentences and words. As I woke up, my eyes adjusted to the light, allowing me to see just how heavily he was panting.

My conclusion was that he was being tortured by me, or he was having a dirty dream. Both were highly possible. But given the boner, I think that Dimitri has a lot less control than he puts on.

As he kept calling my name, I had to fight myself not to jump on his sleeping body. Having the man of your dreams, who happens to be breath takingly sexy, calling out your name in a not-so-innocent way was a _major _turn on.

Looking at the clock on the wall I saw that we had about four hours until we needed to report for duty. When Dimitri started groaning and moaning like nothing else mattered, I took of my top and climbed sneakily onto his abdomen, his hand immediately found my waist and I was surprised to find him pushing my down.

I felt his dick touch my back and Dimitri quiver under me. As if on cue Dimitri started… kind of, bumping up, he needed some friction.

As I started grinding onto him, I felt his hands moving up to my breasts. As he began rubbing them, I leant down and ran my nails softly down his chest. This caused him to start panting so, so hard.

His hands moved back down to my waist and felt the waist band of _his _boxers. After I arrived yesterday I realized that I had for gotten my PJ pants. Dimitri insisted that I wear his; I think he secretly found it attractive for me to wear his oversized men's clothing.

He grunted frustrated that he couldn't get pants off, with all of this unexpected passion I had forgotten that Dimitri was, in fact, asleep.

His thrusting was becoming more demanding. I heard the ripping of clothing and my legs were bare. I guess he was frustrated than I originally thought. His mouth was sucking my neck and sometimes softly biting.

I let out a moan and Dimitri's eyes shot open. I saw the wheels turning in his head as he took everything in, my naked body over his previously sleeping one.

I saw his eyes analysing the situations, I saw him weakly smile, before the lust came crashing back into his system, and after all I was naked, on top of him, pressing onto his most vulnerable areas.

Dimitri threw his head back, and let out a moan, my lips made their way to his strong neck, and the next thing I new Dimitri was on top of me, his eyes were looking down on my with the most love, lust and compassion.

In English Dimitri whispered to me, "Every time we are… together… it's like nothing else in this world for me… every time I wake up I want you to be there… I want to protect you… I want to be yours… I want to be inside you whenever we feel the need."

I looked him deep in the eyes and said, "Then we would never be apart," my smile was small, but my intensions clear, before Dimitri plunged in I said in a small whisper, "Please don't be gentle."

Dimitri did as he was told; it was nothing like the night in the cabin, he was soft and precautious that night. Oh, but tonight, he pounded furiously, he fore filled all of his untold fantasies.

I slept well that night, Dimitri and I, unable to be separated our limbs were so tangled in each other. Dimitri lay on his stomach with his arm over my stomach, my arm fitted under the groove of his neck; I was holding both of his hands.

We woke early that morning, bleary eyed we gazed at each other openly. Dimitri was reluctant to let me out of his sight. As I got up to take a shower, I had forgotten that I was stark naked, saw out the corner of my eye that Dimitri was watching me.

Red faced I turned to him, his eyes lustily taking in my appearance. He made no attempt to move, so I turned my back on him and headed for the shower, I was surprised to find Dimitri following me. He looked like a puppy.

Abruptly I turned once I reached the bathroom door, my breasts bouncing wildly in the process; Dimitri was getting harder by the second.

I reached up on my tippy toes like I was about to kiss him but instead, I said clearly, "No, we have a job to do, and I must shower. You don't want me turning up in front of a bunch of sexually deprived male guardians with sex hair."

Dimitri's gaze immediately went furious at the thought of another man trying to get into my bed. I stepped back away from him and closed the bathroom door. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

Once I finished my shower, I walked out and joined Dimitri, now fully dressed. Dimitri eyes did that weird thing they do when I look beautiful, not quite lust but maybe adoration.

The guardian rules say that we must wear black, lucky for me; I can pull off black really well. I had on black jeans that stopped at my knee, black converse and a black top with the words 'Yes I Did' written on the front, it had a saggy breast area so you have to wears something underneath, I chose a red boob tube.

I had my hair down, but I wasn't sure, so I asked Dimitri, he just replied by gaping at my and shaking his head.

We walked out of the room together and Dimitri dropped my hand, I immediately missed the warmth.

**A/N:**** Okay!!!! What do you think, the green button calls to you! Btw ****meetjasper ****you can continue the story if you want to, I trust everyone, just not the devil inside them. I will continue the story in my rare spare time. Please review, I need good reviews to know that I'm doing this for a reason.**

**Yours Sincerely  
You-Know-Why97**


	14. Options

**A/N: ****Okay, I know it's been a year since I last updated (a whole year, gone by so fast), but have mercy. Lets hope that my painful year of English has paid off and this turns out okay. Sorry if there are any inconsistencies, like I said before it's been a year since I last updated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 11 **

Options

Standing in a corner, watching a bunch of royals drink tea can get very boring. So your mind begins to wonder. My memories of last night sizzled heatedly in my mind. I replayed everything, the way Dimitri lovingly caressed my bruises after our most intimate moment. How his fingers drew lazy nothings on my flesh. His breath came out in gentle little puffs on my shoulder as we slumbered. I imagined us travelling around the world; I saw snapshots of us in various locations. No moroi, no regulations, no life-threatening risks, just us. Forever.

Standing there, covered in boring black clothing, with my feet aching from standing constantly I thought of the life Dimitri and I could have. If there were no moroi, if our lives weren't chosen for us. Then, I came crashing back to reality. If moroi didn't exist, where would Lissa be, and Adrian. Oh god, Adrian. I had slept with Dimitri, while Adrian and I were still dating. Even though he knew it was only to make Dimitri jealous, he would still be crushed. Probably even more disappointed in me, I was acting like a spoilt brat. I wanted Adrian, but needed Dimitri. I had to tell him.

I turned to the feel of a slight tug on my arm, scarily close to my bruise. Dimitri looked at me with worried eyes. He must have seen my grief. I knew if I told Adrian, I would loose a close friend, possibly forever. I knew what he thought, that if Dimitri didn't choose me, I would pick him. But I couldn't lie to myself, if you had a taste of the most delicious chocolate, then you can't stop comparing everything else after that, you can't settle for less. Now I really sound mental; comparing to extremely hot guys - who both happen to be in love with me - to chocolate. Dimitri was still looking at me, his gaze alone was reassuring. His worry was almost drowning me.

"We have half an hour off for lunch," was all he said, but he had comforting undertone. He looked around the emptying room and quickly bent down and pecked me on the cheek. As he pulled away he muttered, "You are beautiful."

Having already wasted ten minutes on my extreme emotions, we walked briskly towards a little café on the outskirts of the Court. On our way I swore I glimpsed sights of Adrian, it must be my gnawing guilt. He had on his mischievous grin and winked at me playfully. I guess that's the way I see him, in my mind, that is. We entered the little café; it had a homey feel to it. The chairs and tables were mismatched, and the counter only had cupcakes and muffins on the tabletop with glass covers over them. There were different table cloths on each bench, all had a different theme. It was almost empty, except for a few dotted customers. The workers stood leisurely behind the counter, probably waiting for someone to serve. When they saw Dimitri and I enter through the doors their faces brightened a little.

I wish my life was that simple, where a plain old customer made my day and the worst part of my life was baking muffins. No, instead I got the most dramatic love triangle since _Twelfth Night. _Oh man, now I sound like a super nerd, comparing my life to a Shakespeare play. I needed Lissa; she would know how to break someone's heart without hurting them too much.

I came back to reality when I noticed both Dimitri and the waitress watching me, "Um, excuse me, what did you say?" I asked in my most sincere voice. Dimitri chuckled slightly under his breath, but his eyes still held worry.

I ordered a chocolate doughnut, as per the usual. As Dimitri and I sat in a secluded corner of the shop, he didn't try to make a conversation, or even crack a joke. That was Adrian's forte; Dimitri was always the silent helper. He never spoke, but his strong presence soothed my raging emotions. Adrian had been everything I needed, he made me smile when I was sad and even put his own feelings aside so I could get the love of my life back. He felt for me what I felt for Dimitri.

I had believed there was one person you were always meant to be with. I had always hoped that fate would bring me to that person. Then I grew up, I saw my duty as guardian and all my childhood hope dwindled into dreams long forgotten. Then Dimitri showed up. When I thought of him, I saw a life, with a wedding and children and a whole bunch of crazy friends. I would go to the shops and not fear being attacked by the undead. We would have a giant family Christmas. Lissa would be there with Christian and their children, even Dimitri's family. We would live in a house near a small town but far into the woods. That was my picture, my dream that would _never _be real.

I had deluded myself into thinking we could live normally. Only to come hurtling into the painful truth that was my life. Maybe it was the thought of Dimitri that I had fallen in love with, or maybe it was my blazing determination. When I had met Adrian, I was jealous of Dimitri and Tasha. I believed I loved Dimitri and I was fighting to get him back. My mind did not spare a second glance at Adrian, I firm that Dimitri was _the one. _With Adrian I could have children and a giant Christmas; we could even buy a house outside of Court far into the woods.

But could I live without Dimitri. And the answer was no, he was my rock. He saved me from spirit and my own behaviour. I owed him almost everything. Dimitri levelled out my own wild temper. His quiet nature calmed me while my rebellious attitude freed him from his tight control. We equalled each other out.

And it was now that I realised this was my big decision, the one that would alter the course of my life forever. I had two options; one was a family with a man I loved. The other was a life with the Russian god I was in love with. They both had there pros and cons.

I hadn't even considered the third option; solitude. I could choose neither, and dedicate my life to protecting Lissa. It was what my mother had chosen; she was a well respected guardian, a credit to her profession. We rarely spoke and she didn't seem to have any close friends. It was a lonely road to walk, but perhaps my best option.

**A/N: ****Okay that was my second last chapter of Appreciate What You Have, the next chapter is the decider. What do you think Rose should choose? Adrian, Dimitri or solitude. The decision is yours, don't stuff it up (Nah I'm just joking) no pressure. **

**Cheers,  
You-Know-Why97 **


End file.
